


It's going to be fine.

by Septic84



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Condoms, Derogatory Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: Scared out of his mind, Dan takes Phil home to meet his family.





	It's going to be fine.

When Dan and Phil decided they were going to stay together, (as more than friends, even if they weren't telling anyone) Dan knew eventually Phil would have to meet his family. He had already been introduced to his younger brother, but not is parents or grandparents. Dan had been procrastinating as usual; he didn't want Phil to meet his mum and dad. Phil had yet to be exposed to their dysfunction, and he wasn't overly excited to introduce him to it. 

"We're going this weekend, right?" Phil asked on Wednesday. 

"Yeah," He looked down and picked at his fingers. 

"Dan, it's going to be fine," 

"I hope you are right," 

Phil kissed Dan's forehead. "Of course I am." 

"We can't, like, I'm not," 

"Shh, I know, please don't worry. It will be fine." 

"Don't blame me if you want to move out on Monday," 

"Dan," Phil warned, 

"Yeah, yeah, I can't help it." 

"Let's go for a walk," 

"Wow, Phil, you don't know what to do with me, do you?" 

"Just go get your coat," They had walked around their neighborhood for about a half of an hour in comfortable silence. Dan was running various scenarios over and over in his head, none of them had a positive outcome. 

"Dan, stop it. We are just going to yours for the weekend, as friends. There is no need to be so worried." 

"I know, but what if they," 

"Stop," Dan was impressed that Phil was so confident that this trip would go well, then again, he didn't know Dan's parents. "If it bothers you so much, I don't have to go. I won't be upset to stay home," 

"What? No Phil. I really want you to come. I'm just being stupid. Besides, Nana would disown me if you didn't come," they were going to stay at his grandparent's house, Dan felt more comfortable there than his parent's, and he knew he was safe. When he had asked, his Nan was more than happy for the opportunity to meet Phil. She watched all of their videos, "it feels like I already know the boy, it would be nice to actually meet him. He seems lovely," 

"He is," Dan assured. When they had made it back to the flat, Dan did feel better, "thanks, Phil," 

"You're welcome, you should listen to me more often, I know you pretty well," He started to make coffee, "live show?" 

"Yeah, okay," 

"So, we're going away this weekend and I fully intend on tasting all of the delightful fall drinks." 

Dan smirked, "You're going to be disappointed," they both ignored the comments that flew by mentioning a "romantic getaway" or "date weekend." Dan didn't know why Phil had even mentioned it to them. 

"Don't worry, Howell, I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Dan rolled his eyes. 

When the show had ended, Dan asked, "Why did you even mention anything about this weekend to them?" 

Phil shrugged, "I'm not as worried about it as you are. I'm pretty excited to meet your family." 

"You still didn't need to open the flood gates for the shippers! I mean you saw the comments." 

"Boy, you're extra cranky, you should sleep." 

Dan scowled at him. 

"See?" Phil got up and walked out of the room. He was really good at staying casual when Dan was really upset. 

Dan did get to sleep early that night, trying to calm the swirling in the pit of his stomach. He knew this weekend wouldn't be as pleasant as Phil was hoping. 

When he woke up the next day he found Phil doing laundry. Phil always did the trip prep, Dan was always too crabby and anxious to help. They would arrive midday tomorrow and leave late afternoon Sunday, Dan still felt like that was too long. 

"Hey," 

"Hey," Phil smiled, "Other than what was in the hamper, what other clothes do you want for this weekend?" 

"I don't care," 

"Still cranky I see," 

"I'm sorry," 

"I'm used to crabby Dan before trips, it's okay." 

Dan huffed, "I'm not always like this," 

"You are, but it's okay." 

"Tell me again, tell me that it'll be okay." 

Phil smiled sympathetically, setting down the hoodie he was folding. "It's going to be fine, great even, Dan. We are going to have an amazing time and you are going to see your family." 

"What if they don't like you?" 

"Pfft, what's not to like? I'm kind, I'm polite, I don't swear like a sailor on leave," 

"Hey!" 

"See? I'm delightful." He gave Dan a quick kiss on the lips, "And even if they don't, that just means I'll have to try harder to get them to see my charm. It means nothing as far as you and I are concerned." 

"You are so brave," 

"Nah, I just love you." Phil went back to the laundry. "Make me coffee?" 

Dan laughed through his nose, "coming right up." 

The rest of the day was spent filming a video for Phil's channel, it was a welcome distraction from the thoughts spinning in Dan's head. As much as he didn't want to, Dan was becoming irritated with Phil's confidence and reassurance towards the trip. He knew Phil meant well, but the insecurities Dan had made him feel like a child. It was his own family and Dan was more nervous and worried than Phil, but also he was scared. He didn't know how well his family would receive him bringing a boy home, even If it were under the context of "friends." 

"Dan, get out of your head," Phil said as he finished editing. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Same old," he shrugged. 

"Video's done, we should get take away and watch Anime," 

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

Later that night in bed, Dan cuddled closer to Phil. The panic was so intense it made him crave reassurance. 

"Deep breaths, Dan. You're okay," 

"I just have no idea what's going to happen when we're there. I am not sure how my family will react to you or you coming with me. I'm afraid you'll be offended." 

"Then I'll be offended," 

"Promise me that when we come home, you will still stay with me. That you won't leave me, that we'll still be together," 

"Nothing they say will make me love you any less. I won't leave." 

"Promise me," 

"I promise, cross my heart." 

"Okay," 

"Sleep, Dan. We have an early morning." 

"Daniel!" His Nan had picked them up from the train station, "You're too skinny," 

"Nana, please," 

"And, Phil," she shook his hand, "it's lovely to meet you!" 

"You too, thank you for having me." 

"You're always welcome here. Let's gather your things and head back before we catch a chill." 

The drive back was comfortably quiet and peaceful, as they pulled into the drive, Dan's Nan said, "okay, boys, lunch will be in a half of an hour, Daniel, show Phil to the guest room so he can get settled." 

The guest room was upstairs on the opposite side of the house from Dan's Grandparent's room. The house looked like the proverbial "Grandma's house" with several knickknacks and pictures. No one had said anything or made comments as to where Phil would be sleeping. The guest room had two sets of towels laid out for them. 

"We're sleeping in the same bed?" 

Dan's eyes became wide, "No, I'm sure that's not what she intended." 

"Could have fooled me," 

"Phil, please," 

"Yeah, yeah," they both set down their bags, used the bathroom and went back downstairs for lunch. 

"Daniel, please set the table," 

Phil smirked and mouthed "Daniel," at him, Dan stuck up his middle finger. 

"I saw that it's a very rude gesture, young man." 

"Sorry, Nana." Phil was doing everything he could to keep from laughing. Once the table was set and they were eating, that's when the questions started. 

"So, you studied at York, did you?" 

He smiled, "yes, I did." Dan listened nervously to the barrage of questions being asked of Phil. 

"Daniel, relax. I'm just trying to get to know Phil." Dan nodded, "No need to worry, I like Phil," 

The rest of the day was spent talking and going to the shops. Phil was able to purchase a few themed coffees and would have gotten more had Dan's Nan not intervened, "Take it, easy son, if your heart doesn't explode, at the very least you won't sleep a wink," Dan laughed. "Popsie should be home now, we should head back," Dan took a deep breath, "Honestly Daniel, you needn't worry." She patted his cheek, "You're okay, love." 

"Thanks, Nana" 

"Daniel, my boy, is that you?" Dan's Grandfather emerged from the lounge, pulling him into a hug. 

"Hey, Popsie," 

"And you must be the infamous "Phil," 

"Oh, I don't know how "infamous" I am, but I am Phil." 

He smiled, "come sit with me boys, your Grandmother has already had her time," Nan laughed from the kitchen and Dan and Phil followed him to the sofa. "So Phil, tell me about yourself," Dan listened to them talk, trying not to act as awkward as he felt. 

"You have a lovely home," Phil said, 

"Polite lad. I'm really glad that Daniel found a friend like you," he looked at Dan, "someone had to convince you to abandon that dreadful law degree." 

"Popsie, Phil had nothing to do with that," 

"Of course, he did. He believed in you and gave you the encouragement and confidence to follow your dreams and not the whims of your parents." 

"Well, I am guilty of that, I suppose. Dan is very good at what he does, just gotta convince him of that." Dan blushed. 

"Right you are," 

After brewing a pot of coffee, Dan's grandparents invited the boys to an afternoon of playing cards. Dan was afraid Phil would feel out of place, or even bored, but it was clear that wasn't the case. Phil smiled a lot and he laughed even more. 

"Oh, dear. You are dreadful at this game, Phil," Nana said. 

"I am, aren't I?" Phil's ability to laugh at himself was one of the things Dan admired most about him. He did not take things too seriously. 

After dinner, both of Dan's grandparents were pleasantly tipsy. They all sat around the table laughing and enjoying each other's company. Dan had excused himself to grab extra blankets from the linen closet, he figured he would be sleeping on the floor. When he came back to them, he overheard his grandfather say, "You care about my grandson a lot, don't you Phil?" 

"Yes sir, very much," 

"You'll do right by him, yeah?" 

"Yes sir, to the best of my ability," 

"The poor kid is so torn up inside from his parents," 

"That's enough of that," Nan said, "You don't give him enough credit. You don't need to worry, Phil, Daniel is strong. He'll be fine," Dan waited a few minutes and came back to the table. "You all set for bed, love?" 

"Yes, Nana," 

"Good, it's time for us old folks to retire for the evening," 

"You're not old," Dan said. 

"Bless you, no need to butter me up, already planning on making you boys a good breakfast," she smiled. 

"Well, I'll look forward to that," Phil said. 

"Alright, have good night lads," Popsie said as they went to their room. 

"I love them, Dan, they are lovely," Phil said when they had made it to the guest room. 

"They seem to really like you as well." 

"I told you, what's not to like," 

Dan started to spread the extra blankets out, 

"Are you actually sleeping on the floor?" Phil asked. "Do you think that's necessary?" 

Dan sighed, "I don't know," 

"I think you are too worried about this, get up here. We will make sure to wake up extra early if it'll make you feel better." 

"Phil, they are up by 6 am." 

"We had better get to sleep then." 

Dan cuddled next to Phil, "My parents are a lot different than them," Dan whispered. 

"It's going to be fine," 

True to his word Phil had woken up Dan at 7:00 AM, after taking showers they went down to the Kitchen. 

“Wow, you boys are up early,” Popsie said, 

“We wanted to have breakfast with you,” Phil said smiling. 

Dan’s Nan entered the room and kissed him on the cheek, “Good morning, Love,” 

“Hey, Nana,” 

“Your mother and father should be here around 1,” 

“Okay,” 

“Don’t worry,” Popsie said. 

“Everyone keeps saying that when they have no idea what is going to happen,” 

“You’re safe here, Daniel. You always will be,” Nan said. 

After breakfast, Dan and Phil did the dishes and helped clean up the kitchen. They also helped prepare things for Dan's parent's arrival. 

"I'm going to show Phil around." 

"Okay love, don't be gone too long." 

"Yes, Nana," Dan and Phil walked around the neighborhood. “I pretty much lived here full time until my brother was born,” He pointed at a park that was nestled in a corner, “I fell out of that tree on the left when I was four, Nana was so mad. I wasn’t supposed to be climbing the trees,” 

“Always the rebel.” Phil grasped his hand, “Thanks for sharing this with me.” 

“Thank you for being here.” 

Phil started to walk towards the park, and Dan followed him. Once at the same tree Dan had fallen from when he was younger, Phil gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I have something for you,” Phil handed him a small translucent bag that had two black studs in it. “I know they look plain, but take them out.” Dan did, Phil turned his hand to reveal the portion that would be against his ear. On each earring, there was a tiny PxD in silver followed by a small red heart. 

“Phil,”   
“I wanted you to have something that reminded you I love you, but privately. I wanted you to know, that no matter what happens later, I love you. I am still all in,” He smiled. 

“This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Dan put both earrings in. 

“I hope that makes you feel better, even when I can’t show it, you are reminded how much you mean to me.” 

“I do feel better, thank you.” 

When they returned Dan’s mother and father were already there, the house smelled amazing as Dan’s Nan was making a family dinner. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Phil,” 

“Hello, Phil,” Dan’s father said, aggressively shaking Phil’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Howell,” Phil said, his voice strained. 

“Hello, dear,” Mrs. Howell said, shaking his hand more gently. 

“Mrs. Howell,” Phil greeted. 

“So, you boys haven’t gone broke yet with the whole internet nonsense, which is a miracle, you're both lucky.” 

“I think we’re talented, we both work very hard,” Phil said. 

Mr. Howell scoffed, “Dan has no idea what real “hard work" is, kid,” 

“With all due respect, Mr. Howell, You have no idea how talented and hardworking your son is.” 

Dan’s jaw nearly hit the floor, as the room went silent. Dan’s mother had gone into the Kitchen to help his Nan, Popsie was seated in the corner watching. Dan wasn’t sure, but Popsie seemed to have a smirk on his face. 

Mr. Howell ignored Phil, “Daniel when are you going to stop playing these childish games and start a real career, go back to school, actually work?” 

“I am working Dad; my focus is not on Uni right now.” 

“Well, don’t wait too long, hanging out with your buddy is all well and good until you have to pay a mortgage and support a wife and family. The amount of time you spend together is not normal, son.” 

Dan cringed, taking a deep breath, “I want to keep doing this, I am good at it.” 

“You should be at school, meeting girls and having a normal life, preparing for later. It’s not a career Daniel, it’s working for now.” 

“You’re wrong, you know,” Phil said, “We are doing quite well for ourselves.” 

“I didn’t ask you; I was speaking to my son. I am sure your father has things to say about your life choices,” 

“Actually, my family loves and supports me.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mr. Howell’s face turned red. 

“I was just being honest with you,” 

“Daniel, I don’t think this boy is good for you, he’s teaching you bad manners and habits.” 

Dan blanched and looked like he was going to pass out. “Daniel, come sit my boy,” Popsie said, 

“There you go coddling him again, no wonder he’s like this, it’s your fault, you know. You're making him into a pansy, man up, Daniel” 

“There is nothing wrong with Daniel, he and Phil are both lovely lads.” Dan sat next to Popsie. 

Mr. Howell turned back to Phil, “You shouldn’t be encouraging this behavior, you’re older than him, I suppose you’ve never gone to school either,” 

“I have. I have two degrees,” 

“In what? Bull shit? Fantasy land? No, I've got it, How to be a fairy, I bet that's it. Fancy my son, don’t you?” 

“That is enough!” Popsie said, bolting straight up from his chair. “You will not speak to my guest this way. You are the problem you know, not them.” 

“Oh, I’m the problem?” 

“Dinner time!” Nan yelled from the Kitchen, Mr. Howell stormed out of the room. 

Popsie looked at Phil, “I’ll let you two have a minute. If you feel comfortable, feel free to join us, otherwise, I will make sure to save you some for when that awful man leaves. I’m sorry, Phil.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Phil smiled sadly and turned to Dan, he sat down next to him, “Hey,” 

Dan looked at him, tears filling his eyes, “I-I told you, I'm so sorry,” 

“Shh, none of that matters. You did well. I am proud of you.” 

“I’m sorry he said those things to you.” 

“Eh, I’ve heard worse.” 

Dan looked at him, “How are you so calm about all of this?” 

“Because I already told you, what they say makes no difference to me.” 

“But you heard him, he thinks,” 

“I don’t care, Dan. He can think what he wants. He’s wrong. Parents can be wrong, okay? And he certainly is. Even your grandfather knows it.” Phil side hugged Dan, “Youtube makes you happy, and you are good at it. Don’t let him destroy that, okay?” Dan nodded, “Do you want to go eat with them, or should we hide out in the guest room until they leave?” 

“I don’t want to go to eat with them. My mom didn’t say anything, but it doesn’t matter, she sides with him always.” 

“Okay, let’s go upstairs, take a nap maybe? Your Grandfather said he would save some for us.” 

“Okay,” 

The boys snuck up the stairs to the guest room, Phil gently grasping Dan’s hand the entire way. The got into the room and sat on the bed. 

“Phil, you stood up to my dad.” 

“Ah, yeah. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” 

“No, it’s fine. No one has ever stood up for me.” 

“That can’t be true, your grandfather did,” 

“Yeah, usually we are not here when my dad starts in on me. 

Well, I couldn’t let him attack you, my boyfriend instinct wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Thank you, for that.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I love you,” 

“I love you too.” Phil gently tugged at Dan’s earlobe, as his stomach growled. 

“I’m sorry, we should have eaten,” 

“That’s okay, I brought snacks,” 

Dan laughed, “Of course you did,” 

Phil walked over to the nightstand where his bag was, he unzipped it and pulled out a bag of cereal. “Ah, Dan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think your Grandparents know that we are together?” 

“What? No of course not!” 

“You’re sure?” 

“What are you on about Phil, you know I haven’t told anyone,” 

“Okay, well, then why are these here?” Dan’s face went red as Phil held up two condoms. 

“Oh my god,” He squeaked, mortified. Phil started to laugh, loudly. “Phil, It’s not funny.” 

“Yes,” He gasped between giggles, “it really is.” 

“So that means they must know. And Popsie still stood up to my dad,” 

Phil nodded, “I told you it would be fine.” 

“How is this fine, Phil? My Grandparents left condoms for us,” 

Phil nodded, “Well, I guess this means that they don’t care that we’re sharing a bed, huh?” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card:  
Meet the Parents  
Condoms


End file.
